Our Last Sleepover
by forgottenMisfit
Summary: One last night with your best friend... what would you talk about with her? Summer & Taylor spend their last girls night together having just girl time. Another Oneshot from the What if's collection.


_A/N: I don't own the characters, I just share a name with my favorite character. This is another piece in that string of one shots (called the WHAT IF one shots) that I said I would write, they come out as they come out, I haven't planned, I just need to fill my OC void because I already learned every line since the Summer Bummer and everyone thinks I need to get out. Some may even be M stories so make sure you check out the M section for more one shots. _

**Summary: This story has background in it, but most of the story is told through the conversations that Taylor and Summer have at the sleepover.**

**WARNING: There is smuttiness mentioned, at some graphic level, but not graphic descriptions or anything, just talk about them.**

Our Last Sleepover

It was two nights before Summer would have to leave on that big cross country tour with G.E.O.R.G.E. and everyone was starting to feel the kick of change that was about to take over everyone's lives. Two weeks ago, Summer and Seth were playing old married couple, Ryan was wallowing in his self pity of "I miss Taylor", Taylor was having a neurotic break down about seeing Ryan, Kirsten and Julie were baby shopping, a wedding was in the works, and Sandy was happily schmearing bagels for everyone huddled in the Robert's Mansion.

Then it all came tumbling around them. Better yet, a tornado came in, picked up everyone's lives, mixed them together and set them all down on the path that was supposed to make the world right. The Cohen's are moving to their new old house in Berkeley, Summer is going to tour the country with GEORGE, Seth is leaving for RISD, Ryan and Taylor are back together, kind of, and Julie doesn't have a new last name, although Kaitlyn does have a new connection to Ryan. And most importantly, there is a new addition to the Cohen-Atwood-Roberts-Cooper-Townsend mix, Sophie Rose.

Taylor and Summer were sitting in Summer's newly cleaned, sterile, Seth free bedroom. All of the girly charms were back and Summer was showering again. After returning from Berkeley, Seth moved his things into the guest room where they belonged; the lazy boys were in the living room downstairs, and the only thing that was the essence of Seth in Summer's room are his photos in her purple frames, and him sleeping in her bed beside her at night. Tonight however was a girls night, Taylor and Summer's last sleepover together, done the official way without boys.

Taylor being Taylor, thought that as the second the last night of Summer's leaving, they should have a nostalgic sleepover, boys free, and just spend time together like best friends should before they depart on their new journeys apart from one another. Seth whined, Ryan brooded, and Summer happily agreed. So here they were, door locked, floor covered in junk food, new sheets on Summer's bed courtesy of Taylor, a stack of magazines and dvd's, two pajama clad beauties, and not to forget, a camera for the memories.

The boys had whined on the other side of the door at 6 when their sleepover started but by 7 with Taylor's no sex threat to Ryan, they were gone on their own boys night adventure. So now, Summer and Taylor were sprawled out on the floor staring at the pile of suitcases by Summer's closet and sighing.

"It's really happening huh Taylor", Summer sighed as she stared at the suitcases in silent oblivion.

"What do you mean Sum", Taylor said as she turned toward Summer.

"We are all starting new lives, apart."

"Summer, we did the same thing a year ago, differently then this but still the same."

"Yeah, I went to Brown, you were married and in hiding in Newport, Seth worked at a comic store and Ryan was cage fighting, that was really starting something new Taylor." Summer replied sarcastically.

"I know everything seems different Summer, but that's what happens, we have to grow up sometime, and it just happens to be now, four different people in four different places, no matter what though we will always be friends, best friends." Taylor said as she pulled Summer into a hug, "Now can we stop staring at the suitcases and have some fun, the boys finally left 15 minutes ago and we have been sitting here in silence after spending an hour fighting them off."

"You're right Taylor, we need to have some fun, and no matter what, Best Friends forever", Summer smiled, "now who do you want to read about first, Bradgelina or TomKat?" She said as she held up the magazines.

"Brad, definitely hotter", Taylor beamed.

2 hours later after they had run out of gummi bears, read 2 magazines, and watched The Notebook, Summer and Taylor were lying next to each other looking over Taylor's scrapbook on the floor while dipping veggie sticks in everything from ranch to cheese to chocolate.

"Aww look Summer, its new years eve at the gas station, that was one heck of a trip." Taylor said pointing at the picture of the two in the car.

"Gosh that day sucked, but you were there, and I thank you so much Taylor."

"That's what friends do Summer."

"Yeah but you almost lost Ryan over that."

"But I didn't and that's what counts, we addressed a lot of issues that night."

"Eww, I don't want to hear that you two filled your sex starved voids that night."

"Summer! We did not have sex that night, I am not a sex starved divorcee whore", Taylor responded slapping Summer playfully as the two burst into giggles.

"Really?", Summer asked as their giggles dies down.

"Yeah, why?" Taylor asked quizzically.

"I don't know, I just always figured that was the first time you had sex with Ryan, I mean with the lingerie and all..."

"No, we didn't that night, we fooled around don't get me wrong, but we didn't have actual sex, it was everything but sex."

"Oh." Summer said as she let the info sink in.

"Yeah I know, weird huh, all this drama over us actually having sex, all this worry, and then nothing, not nothing, but not actual sex."

"Wow, I am just surprised that's all, you guys seemed so ready to go, not to mention, we share a bathroom Taylor, Seth and I heard some serious laughter and a couple of moans, and Atwood isn't exactly a laugher or well all that verbal so anything out of him, well you know."

"I know, I find it so funny that he is a little more verbal in bed, and afterwards, who new Ryan Atwood was a pillow talker", Taylor smiled at the memory.

"Weird", Summer said as she sat up and stared at Taylor, "So if it wasn't that night, then when did it finally happen?"

"A weeks later, two weeks before Henri's book came out and sent everything down the drain."

"Before or after Frank?"

"After, I think it was dinner with Frank that made us solid, after that whole fiasco, we kind of figured we could handle anything."

"The night after Seth and I tried going to Vegas."

"Yeah, it was so cute, we went to Harbor's Spring Carnival, we rode the Ferris wheel, which was kind of weird because that was like disaster the last time he was on it, and it was my fault, but then we went to the Pier, and then back to the pool house, and I don't know, it just kind of happened."

"At least you didn't try to seduce him this time."

"I know, for the first time I didn't do anything and it happened, no seduction schemes, closet kisses, or lingerie, it was all in the moment", Taylor thought dreamily, "and it was the best first time ever".

"What do you mean by that Taylor?" Summer ask confused.

"Like every person you sleep with there is a first time, and each is different you know?"

"No, Seth is the only person I have ever slept with and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Wow Summer Roberts, tying yourself down forever?"

"Yes, I don't plan to catch anything if you know what I mean."

"Summer I am not a whore, I practice safe sex with each of my partners."

"Eww, gross."

"Whatever Summer, but anyways, each person you sleep with, it's usually awkward the first time, but with Ryan, it was just like magical, he really knows how to…"

"Okay, stop, enough, no details."

"Fine. But yeah, after that we just did it a lot, even took some scenes from Henri's book, apparently it's a motivator for Ryan."

"Again Taylor, stop."

"Okay, okay, oh look Summer, it's Kirsten's birthday party. That was such a fun night."

"I know, I can't believe all that happened that day, we both dressed up like groundhogs, Seth got arrested, and Kirsten found out she was pregnant."

"I know god, that day was almost as awful as New years, Aww, and look, Valentine's day. Look at Julie and Frank, they were so cute that night. Poor Kaitlyn though, I know how excited she was about Bullit being her step dad."

"I think she is adjusting well though, she has really grown up, she is nothing like Coop was." Summer sighed in memory.

"What are you talking about Summer?"

"It's just weird, I never thought I would be here today, right now. When we graduated, if you would have told me then that I would loose my first best friend, become an environmentalist, get engaged because I thought I was pregnant, become best friends with Taylor Townsend, get kicked out of college, then forego college for a year and get a new Coop, I would have slapped you." Summer said as she pulled her brunette locks back into a messy ponytail.

"I don't know what to say Summer", Taylor responded feeling a little hurt.

Summer looked over at Taylor and guilt instantly struck her, "Oh Taylor, I didn't mean it like that, it's just, wow you know, life changes, and I couldn't think of life without you Taylor, you are like the greatest friend I ever had. And I am just sad that I never noticed it before it was almost too late."

"Aww thanks sum", Taylor gushed as she hugged her best friend.

Both girls leaned against the end of Summer's bed in a comfortable silence before Taylor broke it.

"Do you miss her Summer?"

"Who? Coop?"

"Yeah, like I mean, are you upset that you are going through all these things with me instead of Marissa?"

"NO! Of course not."

"Really Summer? Cause I can handle rejection, I have survived 19 years of it."

Summer looked at Taylor before sighing and bowing her head, "Taylor, look, sometimes I wished that Marissa was here for things, and then I see you and I don't wish for it so much. And then sometimes it angers me that Marissa isn't here, sometimes I get so mad I wished she was never around to begin with."

"Oh my gosh Summer, why would you wish that, Marissa was your best friend."

Summer sighed as she allowed one single tear to fall, "Because Taylor, sometimes Marissa sucked as a friend, I never wanted to admit it but Marissa seemed to be missing when I needed her most sometimes, and it made me mad because everything was always about her. I am horrible aren't I?" Summer sniffled as she let everything out.

Taylor wrapped her arms around her best friend, "No you're not Summer, you are great, you're a great friend, a great girlfriend, role model, you are you, Summer Roberts, and that should be enough for the world, and for you."

Summer leaned into her best friend and sniffled some, "Thanks Taylor", she said above a whisper and the girls just sat there in complete silence.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on door followed by Kaitlyn's voice, "Seth called and wants to know if you're done with your sleepover yet so he can come back."

Summer and Taylor groaned.

"Tell him if he doesn't leave me alone for the rest of the night I am going Atwood on his ass." Summer yelled from her spot on the floor.

"Okay", Kaitlyn said as her voice drifted away in conversation.

"Gosh, I am not going to miss his whininess."

"You so are Summer, it's his charm, you love him for that".

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always!" Taylor piped.

"Eww, drop the ego"

Both girls looked at each other seriously before breaking into fits of giggles. After things died down, Taylor leaned her head against Summer's shoulder and they once again sat in silence as Summer leaned her head upon Taylor's before the silence was interrupted once again, this time by Summer.

"Everything is going to change isn't it?"

"What do you mean, I thought we already talked about this new life starting over stuff."

"I know, but everything is going to change, just not our lives but us."

"I guess…" Taylor said as she pulled away from Summer slowly to look at her best friend.

"In two days we start something new, and in a year, we are all going to come back different people, what if we don't fit anymore, what if Seth and I aren't meant to be after all?"

"What are you talking about, you and Seth are like the epitome of love, you guys are the next Sandy and Kirsten."

"But what if it changes, what if we change, I am going to be stuck on an icky bus, traveling the country with the same people, half of which are gay. Seth, he is going to RISD, he is going to be surrounded by people just like him, a bunch of emo artists who love the same music and comic books and drawing and stuff, what if there is Seth's Kirsten Cohen out there, what if he forgets about me." Summer's eyes started to get hot and cloudy as she let the emotions flow.

"I don't know how we are all going to change, or how we are going to fit together but I know one thing, Seth Cohen has been in love with you since the fifth grade, he loves you more than anything, he gave up RISD for you last semester, he talks about you constantly, he asked you to marry him, he figured out you needed to go to GEORGE, he broke up with you because he wanted you to go to Brown, the guy will forever love one girl, and it's pretty much you, you're destined to be with each other."

Tears started to fall from Summer's face, "But what if we're not", she stood up from the floor and walked over to her desk drawer, pulling out the frame with the mermaid poem in it and walking back to where Taylor sat confused. Sitting down and handing the frame to Taylor she sat back and huffed.

Taylor held the frame in her hand and read over the poem, "Summer, this is my poem, this is the one you took from me in fifth grade, why do you still have it"?

Summer wiped her eyes, "This is the poem that Seth fell in love with, he based his whole entire love for me off of this poem, he fell in love with the girl who wrote this poem, and the whole time it was you."

"Umm, wow, okay", Taylor sat their stunned at the piece of information.

"What if you are supposed to be his Kirsten Cohen, what if I am his Jimmy Cooper"?

Taylor put the frame down on the floor and turned to her best friend with a whole new wave of confidence, "Okay, hold up right there, first of all, I love Ryan, and Seth was like a phase gone bad, and second of all, a poem isn't the foundation for a relationship, you and Seth didn't build your whole relationship on this stupid fifth grade poem. Seth may have built his crush on you from this poem, but you two built a relationship on so much more, you didn't even know about the poem before you dated him, probably didn't know about it when you fell in love with him, but you still did, and that's what matters. Seth loves you and you love him, so many things happened to the two of you in the last four years, and here you stand together again, I mean not now, but you know what I mean", she flustered.

Summer smiled slowly through her tears as she sniffled some, "Yeah I guess you're right, again, but don't go building a Cohen ego", she joked.

"I won't but you have got to stop questioning these things, especially you and Seth, if there is one stable thing in the world it's the two of you." Taylor said satisfied.

"Yeah I guess I am being all nostalgic and emotional, but I don't get it Taylor, why aren't you worried, I mean you are leaving for France, at least Seth and I will be in the same country, Ryan and you are continents away". Summer said wiping her eyes.

Taylor sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she let the answer form completely, something she wasn't used to doing before the last couple of weeks, "Well, I don't know, I guess I just love him, and with that love it gives me faith. I may be agnostic in most things, but when it comes to Ryan, I just want to believe someone put him in my life for a reason, and even though we're going to be apart, our love will last."

Summer's eyes widened at Taylor's words, her best friend made sense for once, and it had to do with Ryan. She whispered in astonishment, "Really Taylor?"

"Yeah I know it sounds crazy since the first time I left it was horrible, but I don't know, Ryan makes me feel safe, and if he is willing to let me go, then I am going to go because I don't think he would do it just to get rid of me. He really loves me, and I know it."

"But what do you want?" Summer asked taking Taylor's hand and squeezing.

"To love him, and be with him. He makes me happy, and I would love to stay here and be attached to him at the waist, but I am not going to crowd him to keep him, I am going to allow destiny to dictate us, and if I am supposed to be in France, then I will be in France."

Summer hugged Taylor tightly and whispered, "It's already happened, we've all changed a little already".

Taylor hugged Summer back with equal force and whispered back as tears started to fall from her eyes, "Yeah, but I think we are going to be okay."

"So do I."

The girls held on tight to each other as the tears continued to stream from their eyes, continuing to whisper "Best Friends Forever" back and forth between them. They were so wrapped up in their emotions they didn't hear the sound of the lock clicking to Summer's room and the door opening until the sound of Kaitlyn's voice erupted with laughter.

"Gosh you two are such sap balls. Stop crying and lets have a real party, I brought booze!" Kaitlyn said holding up two bottles of wine with a smirk.

Both girls looked at each other and then at Kaitlyn before screaming simultaneously, "Kaitlyn!"

Some things would never change… or would they?

_**A/N: I know this story wasn't the super best, but I liked it at the beginning and then it just kind of went on and on. Please review… I am working on something right now which I won't post until I am finished because it is going to be long and I have a track record of not finishing things unless its planned out. So look out for that. Enjoy you guys and please review… I got a couple more one shots in the works of this What If's collection.**_


End file.
